wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Hater/Gallery
Season 1 S1e2a The Picnic - nine.png|The Picnic Furious Hater.jpg|The Greatest S1e3a Lord Hater "I am not emotionally unstable!".jpg|The Good Deed Captain tim 4.jpg|The Pet S1e3b Lord Hater sharpening sword.jpg|The Prisoner S1e7 Westley medal fantasy 2.jpg|The Little Guy S1E8aP031.png|The Bounty S1e9b Lord Hater doing a little dance.jpg|The Birthday Boy S1e12a Hater but the looks on your faces.jpg|The Day S1e13b Sad Hater.JPG|The Brainstorm S1e11a Lord Hater in formal wear.jpg|The Fancy Party S1e15b Door showing Lord Hater taking a shower.jpg|The Void S1e19a Peepers He never came up with a password.png|The Gift 2: The Giftening S1e16a Lord Hater pushes a button.JPG|The Date S1e16b Lord Hater getting the hang of it.jpg|The Buddies S1E17bP43.png|The Stray S1e20a Gridline view of Lord Hater.jpg|The Big Job S1E21aP050.png|The Helper S1e16a Peepers trying to cheer up Hater.png|The Funk S1e16b Hater attacking Brad.jpg|The Enemies S1E21P099.png|The Rider S1e19b Sylvia "I've got the perfect gift for you.".png|The Gift Season 2 The Greater Hater S2e1 opening planet.png S2e1 I hereby conquer this planet.png S2e1 In the name of.png S2e1 LORD....png S2e1 ...HATER!.png S2e1 Thunder effect 1.png S2e1 Thunder effect 2.png S2e1 Hater's evil laugh.png S2e1 End of laugh.png S2e1 Flag out of place.png S2e1 Flag being moved.png S2e1 Hey, Hater!.png S2e1 Got your team's flag!.png S2e1 Wander runs off.png S2e1 Hater surprised.png S2e1 Hater chasing Wander.png S2e1 Peepers trying to stop Hater.png S2e1 Just ignore him!.png S2e1 Peepers grabbing Hater.png S2e1 Hater shocked, freeze frame.png S2e1 Hater looking at Peepers angrily.png S2e1 Hater's very angry look.png S2e1 More like twenty-ninth greatest.png S2e1 Need to get back in the game.png S2e1 And conquer as many planets.png S2e1 As possible!.png S2e1 Wander shows up with flag again.png S2e1 Hater seeing Wander run off.png S2e1 Totally trying to do.png S2e1 Wander totally took our flag!.png S2e1 The flag is just symbolic.png S2e1 Get him!.png S2E1P003.png S2E1P008.png S2E1P010.png S2E1P013.png S2e1 Title card.png S2e1 Hater and Peepers brought to Dominator.jpg S2e1 Hater and Peepers put down.jpg Lord Hater falls apart.png S2e1 Wander, Hater, Sylvia and Peeprs escaping.jpg The Big Day S1eBigDay Hater dancing past the screen.png S1eBigDay Title card.png S1eBigDay In Torture Room while Wander is planning Doomsday.png S2e2a And while we're at it,.png S2e2a Is that really what you're gonna wear.png S2e2 Hater's armor.jpg S2e02a Hater's red and yellow dress.png S2e2 Hater's snake dress.jpg S2e2 Hater's scary face dress.jpg S2e2 Stupid shuffle!.jpg S2e2 To ourselves.jpg S2e2 We need to share this!.jpg S2e2 Hi five!.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-13-21-44-06.png Screenshot 2015-07-13-21-44-48.png Screenshot 2015-07-13-21-45-01.png Screenshot 2015-07-13-21-45-25.png Screenshot 2015-07-13-21-45-30.png The Breakfast S2e3 Wander and Hater Sleeping.jpg S2e2b Hater wakes up.png S2e02b In the shower.png The Breakfast.PNG Breakfast 2.PNG S2EP03 Title card.png S2e3 Waiting for toast.jpg Wander and Hater make toast.png Breakfast 3.PNG S2e3 Making breakfast.jpg S2e2b Breakfast plates.png Breakfast 6.PNG Breakfast 7.PNG S2e3 Wander and Hater get ready to eat breakfast.png The Fremergency Fronfract S2EP04.png S2e4 hater face.png S2e4 hater ice cream.png S2e4 hater ice cream get.png S2e4 hater ice cream mouth.png S2e4 hater ice cream nom.png S2e4 hater ice cream nom nom.png S2e4 hater freeze.png S2e4 hater freeze 2.png S2e4 hater freeze break.png S2e4 hater freeze scream.png S2e4 hater freeze whimper.png S2e4 hater tooth.png S2e4 hater too cold.png S2e4 hater too cold 2.png S2e4 hater and wander it's okay.png S2e4 hater and wander wanna play games.png S2e4 hater and wander uh huh.png S2e4 hater and wander happy again.png S2e4 hater and wander hold hands.png S2e4 hater and wander prancing.png S2e4 hater and wander prancing still.png S2e4 sylvia filming.png S2e4 sylvia filming hater crying.png S2e4 wander and hater tears.png S2e3b Hater on phone.png S2e4 wander hater and sylvia watching.png S2e3a Wander, Hater and Sylvia dancing.jpg The Boy Wander S2e3b Lord Hater and General Peepers getting tickled.png The Axe Tumblr ntdnpeegpv1sbg8gso8 r1 1280.png The It Tumblr nvegybUOEn1so8mzio1 500.jpg Tumblr inline nvej9rrcvw1s6zsnk 500.png S2e5b Hater chasing Watchdogs in hallway.jpg S2e5b Angry Hater.jpg Opening WOY opening 52.png WOY opening 53.png WOY opening 54.png WOY opening 55.png WOY opening 56.png WOY opening 57.png WOY opening 58.png Wander Hugging Lord Hater.jpg WOY opening 73.png WOY opening 72.png WOY opening 70.png WOY opening 69.png WOY opening 68.png WOY opening 67.png WOY opening 66.png WOY opening 65.png WOY opening 74.png Miscellaneous WOY opening demo 49.png WOY opening demo 50.png WOY opening demo 51.png WOY opening demo 52.png WOY opening demo 53.png WOY opening demo 54.png WOY opening demo 55.png WOY opening demo 56.png WOY opening demo 61.png WOY opening demo 62.png WOY opening demo 63.png WOY opening demo 64.png WOY opening demo 65.png WOY opening demo 66.png WOY opening demo 67.png WOY opening demo 68.png WOY opening demo 69.png 640 Jon Hamm Disney XD Casting.jpg Other Wander1.jpg LordHater4.png LordHater1.png LordHater2.png LordHater3.png WanderHaterHugArt.png tumblr mt3b15jJJI1sdjk12o1 1280.jpg Lord Hater sitting on a planet.jpg Uncropped Season 2 Poster.jpg|Lord Hater being smacked, along with Wander, Sylvia and Commander Peepers, by Lord Dominator in a promotional poster Category:Characters Galleries Category:Galleries